If Only You Could See Him Now, Rose
by roxan1930
Summary: Greg reflects on Steven to Rose


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe TT_TT**

 **If Only You Could See Him Now, Rose**

Oh, Rose.

It's been ten years since you gave your life to give birth to Steven.

Ten long years without you have been hard for me but also for the gems who lost their leader and best friend.

But the one who has probably had it the toughest is Steven.

I've seen the way he always looks at complete families that include both a father and mother.

He tries his best to hide it but he longs for you.

Well, it's also my fault he feels like that.

I can barely even support myself and have to live in my van instead of the apartment I first owned.

I didn't want Steven to have to do that too so I did the only thing I could do for them.

I sent him to live with the other gems.

Every day I miss being able to tuck him in and cuddle him whenever I want but him living with the gems is just better.

That way he has a decent roof above his head with different healthy foods instead of always take-out and the gems can help him in learning about all those powers he got from you.

I know the gems do the best they can to take care of him and to be his family.

Pearl and Garnet seem to be sharing the mother-role for him as Pearl always cleans his clothes and other stuff and cooks most of his meals and teaches him all kinds of stuff while Garnet is more the kind of mother who always listens to him and helps him learn about the world and gives subtle hints to help him solve problems on his own.

Amethyst is more like an older sister to Steven who often teases him yet also always wants to play and hang out with him, her attitude helping him in learning to deal with how others might treat him.

Her teasing is one of the things that made him able to always laugh it off when other people where mean to him or laughed at him.

The one thing all three of them do together for Steven if protect him.

Whenever there is one of those gem-monsters you told me about they nearly always tell him to leave and if he doesn't they literally throw themselves in front of him to save him.

Those monsters aren't the only things they protect him from.

More them enough times have I seen Amethyst catch him if he fell, even if it was just from a chair, Garnet take a face full of boiling coffee or whole cars or even lightning to shield him and Pearl tends to at times be a bit overprotective, at times already panicking while he was just petting a cat or dog.

While I know they (or at least Pearl and Amethyst because I never understand what Garnet's thinking) are probably still mad at me for giving you Steven and making you disappear, I can always see that they really love him.

Maybe even more then they love each other, seeing how at times they seem to be competing for his affections.

I don't really blame them.

Of course I love him.

He's my son after all and it's natural for a dad to love his son.

Yet, it wasn't just that.

Me and the gems loved everything about him.

He is always sweet, kind and caring and sees the good in everyone and everything.

Nearly everyone in Beach City adores him and while some don't and are actually pretty mean to him, he still sees those people as his friends.

He always tries to help others, even if those things don't concern him or when nobody else wants to even try.

You once told me about how you tried to help those gem-monsters to calm down and become themselves again and Steven had also tried that with one.

From what I heard he had done great, training it to attack only on command and being able to cuddle with it, until when he was in danger the monster's own love for Steven made it sacrifice itself to save him.

Funny how could do something like that while the others gems never even tried it, Pearl even growing annoyed that Steven could do it while she said he couldn't.

Steven is also brave.

While the gems had at first always protested about going on missions with them was too dangerous, he somehow managed to convince them to let him come along again and again until they themselves started calling out to him to come along.

I myself have even come along a few times and let me tell you, it's often a lot messier then I thought it would've been.

Monsters, possessed mascots, evil gems, dangerous clones, you name it!

I've had a few moments were I had been on the brink of not letting Steven come with them anymore but I saw I just couldn't do that.

I saw that during fights Steven really could make a difference.

He was stronger than at least the average human and he was creative.

He could defeat his enemies without necessarily even having to fight.

He could trick them and have them end themselves.

But that didn't mean he couldn't fight.

The first time I saw that was when some crazy water-gem stole the ocean and while protecting me (after I broke my leg) and one of his friends he managed to summon you shield!

After that he managed to talk sense into that gem and helped her leave earth.

The other time was when those Homeworld-gems came to invade earth or at least destroy Steven and the other gems.

Me and the other gems practically had to force Steven to run away with me and the other humans.

He only went along after Garnet told him to watch after me and the other people.

But along the way he decided he wouldn't abandon the gems and went back to help.

I'm not sure what happened but apparently he had once again summoned you shield to save the gems from being blown to pieces but it had weakened him enough to be caught, thrown in jail and get kidnapped into space.

Yet, somehow he had broken out, broke to other gems out too and helped them beat the bad gems.

When I heard what had happened I nearly had a mental breakdown but I'm fine now.

I still don't like the idea of Steven putting himself in danger so often but I guess I'm just gonna have to learn to live with it.

I've seen it often enough that the gems just can't go on without him and if they can't then earth is lost and me, him and everyone else are dead.

He's only ten and yet he is the biggest hero mankind has ever had.

Oh, Rose.

If only you could see him now.

 **The End**

 **Please review, read my other stories and also maybe vote on my poll!**


End file.
